familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Crolius family of colonial New York
The Crolius family was established in New York by a single immigrant, Johan Willem Crolius, early in the 18th century. (Johan Willem also had a brother named Pieter who came to New York with him, but Pieter had no children.) The surname is a highly uncommon one (e.g., in the 1880 US Census, there are only 44 Crolius, mostly in New York and adjacent states, with one family in Michigan), and it seems quite possible that most if not all bearers of that name in America descend from the same immigrant. It is said that Johan Willem emigrated from Germany, but it is not known specifically where. He was a maker of stoneware, and the family operated a pottery in New York (possibly the city's first stoneware kiln) through several generations, and for well over a century, until it was closed in 1870. The pottery works and family home were on Reade Street, at first near Broadway and later nearer to Centre Street. Most vital records of the family are found in the New Amsterdam Reformed Dutch Church (commonly known as the "Old Dutch Church") in New York City. Descendants of Johan Willem Crolius Johan Willem Crolius (abt 1700-aft 1753) m. 10 Jan 1724 Veronica Corselius (abt 1706-aft 1753) # Geertruyd, c. 3 Dec 1727 # Anna Catharina, c. 20 Aug 1729 # Willem, c. 26 Sep 1731 # Johannes (John), c. 23 Dec 1733, m. Maria Clarkson ## William, c. 12 Dec 1753, m. 28 Feb 1775 Mary Dobbs, d. 21 Apr 1830; served in American Revolution ### unknown first born, early 1777? ### Elizabeth, c. 30 Apr 1786 ### William Dobbs, c. 9 Mar 1793, died bef. 1798 ### William Dobbs, c. 3 Nov 1798, still living in 1836 ## Maria, c. 7 May 1758 ## Feronica, c. 21 Oct 1764 ## George Clarkson, c. 28 Oct 1770 ## Clarkson, c. 17 Oct 1773, died in infancy? ## Clarkson, c. 30 Oct 1774, m. 8 Oct 1793 Elizabeth Meijers, d. 1843; potter and local politician ### John Clarkson, c. 17 May 1796 ### Elizabeth, c. 3 Nov 1798 ### Clarkson, b. 1801, m. Elizabeth Seaman (1806-1831), d. 1887?; New York City alderman and state senator ### William F., b. 1808, d. 1834; potter ### George Clinton, b. 1812, m. Catherine Munson, d. 1883; NY policeman # Petrus (Pieter), c. 15 Feb 1736, m. 5 Jan 1763 to Maria Lock (b. abt 1738) ## Veronika, c. 22 Jun 1766 ## Elizabeth Crolius, c. 7 Oct 1770 ## Pieter, c. 8 Nov 1772 # Maria, c. ? (witnessed baptism of Maria, daughter of William, in 1758, noted as unmarried) It is not known how the John Crolius who married Jane Morgan fits in, but this family is also found in the Old Dutch Church records. It is possible that this John is a son of Johannes. Another possibility is that this is Johannes with a second wife. * John Crolius (b. abt 1760?) m. Jane Morgan *# Thomas, c. 11 Dec 1785 *# John, c. 6 Jan 1788 *# Jane, c. 18 May 1790 *# Joseph, c. 8 Jul 1792 *# Catherine, c. 19 Mar 1797, died in infancy? *# Catherine, c. 17 Mar 1799 Other bits that don't yet fit together: * George Crolius in NY, m. 7 May 1763 Catherine Coolbagh in NY (NJ Archives, vol XXII, p.80) * Catherine Crolius, b. ?, m. 27 May 1792 Joshua Werts (Old Dutch Church) * Francke Crolius, b. ?, m. 18 Feb 1795 William Littlewood (Old Dutch Church) Category:Crolius (surname) Category:Crolius in New York Category:Families of New York